


A Notch Higher

by Xavier_Em



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier_Em/pseuds/Xavier_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is tired of Erza playing with him and thinks that he can up the ante and teach her a lesson she'll never forget. However, this is Erza Scarlet someone who can always take it a notch higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

Natsu waited until he was certain he could no longer smell Erza's scent before he went to her place. He hated the games she at times played. How dare she hide the scarf that Igneel gave him! While she was away he’d try and take it and maybe something from her to even the score. He had a wire with him; hopefully his lock picking skills hadn’t become too rusty. Having the power of flame meant that he rarely needed tact to open a door. 

He soon was at the door. He slowly inserted the wire as he tried the knob only to find to his surprise that it was open, he crept in. Erza had already unpacked. There was a bed on his right with two drawers and a glass of water on top. On the bed he saw a set of clothes. He walked towards the bed when he saw a door to the right of the room door. From it he could hear a shower and the unmistakable sound of Erza humming.

‘So she’s only showering’ he thought to himself, ‘that explains her scent disappearing guess I’ll have to be extra quiet’. He opened the drawers, they were empty so he decided to check the cupboard; he opened it and to his surprise found it much bigger than he expected. Five or so of her dresses were hanging already and on the floor were three small boxes. He opened the first one to see a pair of shoes. He was covering it when he heard the bathroom door click open. Without giving it a second thought he jumped into the cupboard and shut the door. It was a cheap wooden door and in between the spaces he could see Erza walking around in a towel. She stopped to look at herself in the full length mirror and then sat down facing the cupboard as she took a bottle of lotion from her bag. She squeezed the semi-liquid out of the container and began to apply some of it on her legs.

Natsu felt a lump form in his throat he knew that it was Erza and he should look away but then again it was Erza how could he look away? This was not the first time he had caught himself gazing at the long fair legs wondering what lay higher. Today he knew that a pair of well formed thighs supported those legs. Not the thin legs of a model but thick yet gorgeous legs that were fit for a warrior of her calibre, he could see a slight ridge where her leg muscles formed as her right leg was crossed over her left. Her towel was riding so high he could almost see in between. He moved his head more to the right but the concrete wall did not have the same view as the wooden beams.

Suddenly she looked straight up. He froze. It was like she was staring right at him. He didn’t dare move, but fortunately for him she couldn’t see through walls. She stood up and her towel dropped to the floor.

For a long time Natsu had only seen her well formed shoulders, today he admired the whole back from his hideout. Her ass looked taut enough to bounce a penny of it. She put on a red blouse and then grabbed her skirt as she walked out of Natsu’s field of vision. Natsu heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the click of the door. He stood there lustily thinking about the gorgeous woman Erza had become.

Suddenly a shadow blocked the cupboard door. Erza’s brown eyes were staring right at him. She swung the door open. A chill of fear ran down Natsu’s spine, he could have sworn the room temperature had dropped. Erza looked furious, her face was so contorted in rage she looked like she could bite him or commit some other beastly act.

“Erza...Erza...Erza, this is not what...” A punch on his chin silenced him; she had almost taken a tooth out. He raised his hands in defence of the fury he knew she’d unleash on him.

“Erza, wait I can...” She pulled him out with such strength he almost landed on the bed; almost. He hit the floor with his back banging the bed post making him arch forward in pain. Natsu suddenly realised that this was not the time for reasoning. He’d hide for now and apologize later from a safe distance. For now he had to escape.

She was standing over him watching, arms folded. He tried to sprint to the door but she was on him before he could make the crucial steps. Her arms locked around his neck and clutched with killing intent.

Natsu struggled against the hold which felt like metal bars pressing his throat.

“Erza... please” he begged arms flailing around pathetically; she gave no response.

Natsu felt himself weaken. His body was running out of air, “Er...” For the umpteenth time that day he was unable to finish his sentence. He felt his head get heavier, in fact too heavy and he went on all fours. He never felt it when he hit the floor as he was already unconscious.


	2. Punitive Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Erza caught Natsu. How will this end for the dragon slayer ?

Natsu wasn’t sure what woke him up but his head was heavy and his eyes would have shut again had Erza not pulled his head up using his hair. He gazed at her through his sleepy eyes, it all came back to his mind; how he’d ended up like this and a stupid drunken smile lit his face.  
“Erza, it’s not what you think” he slobbered as she splashed water from the pitcher on him. It was when he tried wiping his face that he realized he was handcuffed. He tried igniting his hands but found that he was too weak to do so.  
Erza stood in front of him arms folded, her face in a scowl. She brushed away her hair which was falling over her right eye.  
“What sort of perverted habits was Leo teaching you before he left?” Erza asked as she moved closer.  
“No Erza just...” A sharp smack landed on his right cheek.  
“It’s Erza-Sama! Have some respect.”  
“Erza-Sama” His left cheek was burning but he felt turned on by the way she had taken control of the situation as she always did. She now stood over him her left hand on his left shoulder. She looked down as she bent down and Natsu couldn’t help the Goosebumps that formed on his arms when her breasts brushed against his head as she stood up straight.  
“Pwaa!! Pwaa!!” Two more slaps landed on him, the second a backhand. Natsu felt a stirring in his pants and had he not been in handcuffs he wasn’t sure if it would be fight, flight or fuck. She walked across the room to her drawer and produced a switch. Natsu’s eyes opened in terror as she walked menacingly towards him. She stared at him for a minute before giving him one lash on his leg.  
“Natsu!”  
“Yes... Erza-Sama”  
“What are you feeling?”  
“Pain Erza-Sama”  
“It hurts doesn’t it?” she continued as she looked at him.  
“Yes Erza-Sama”  
“That is the pain I feel when you violate me like you did just now” She added as she ran the switch up and down his leg.  
“So why did you do it?” She asked. She sat on his lap and looked him straight in the eye hugging his neck for support. Natsu thought hard. Why was this turning him on? There was a real threat in Erza having her fingers near his neck, but seeing her cleavage so up close almost made him go wild.  
Another slap landed on his cheek. He looked at her with raging eyes, she didn’t flinch.  
“You look like you want to do something?” she said in a mocking tone. He didn’t respond. “Alright.” she started to undo the handcuffs. Natsu’s hands fell free to his sides as she paced back a few steps ahead of him hands akimbo.  
“Well, go on," she taunted, "do something stupid” A part of Natsu wanted to stand up and do something but no, he’d seen Erza in action. A fight with her could not last five minutes before he was flat on his back. For now he’d just have to swallow his pride and take the pain, or was it pleasure, she was dishing out.  
She ripped his shirt of him so fast he couldn’t even fight; he looked her straight in the eye. Erza looked at the sweat which had formed a shiny layer on his pecs. Years of fighting had transformed the bodies of all fairy tail members into a sculptors dream.  
Natsu stared at her; his fore head glistened with perspiration. "Well go on" she challenged moving closer. She pushed him back to the chair before once more sitting on him and returning her hands to lock his head in place.  
“Natsu”  
"Yes Erza-Sama”  
They stared at each other in silence for a moment Erza looking at him as if daring him to do something. His hands hung limp. He wanted to grab her waist pull her closer and kiss the fiery red lips as his hands explored what was under her skirt, but no he wouldn’t dare. He looked down as he waited for the next round of punishment.  
Her hand was on his chest and she could definitely feel her heart beating. Her hand slipped into his pants and he felt her grab his dick and balls. “You know I can smash this don’t you” she said in a low voice as she stroked the tip of his penis with her thumb.  
Natsu’s hair exploded into fire with excitement. No, fuck it, this was it, you couldn’t do that to a man and not wonder why he lost it. He received a sharp slap from Erza who had jumped off him as she ordered him to calm down. She pressed his balls harder and slowly the flames subsided as the pleasure was superseded by the pain.  
She walked back to him approaching his left side. "So that’s what you wanted right?” she said as she placed her left leg over his head so that her cunt was smack on his nose. Natsu lips touched hers as he got a scent of the red vulva between her legs.  
“Well go on...lick it”  
Natsu took a lick of the red haired vulva that was Erza’s womanhood. He took a slow lick at first but then his pace quickened; his lips kissed hers and sucked her clit as he pulled her closer with his free arm. It felt good, it tasted good. He shut his eyes as he had a soft sigh escape her. She was trying to hide it but he was sure that she liked it. He went slowly up and down as she gyrated slightly in pleasure. He soon felt a few drops from her; she was cumming. He pretended not to notice as he felt her thigh muscles spasm on his right cheek in ecstasy, he went on until she was done.  
He looked up at her as she took her leg down. She had the same stern look as before as she took a step back.  
“Stand up Natsu” She said calmly. Natsu stood up. “Take off your pants.” Natsu took of his pants and stared at her. She could see that he had the biggest boner of his life.  
“Lose the underwear too” she said. Natsu’s boxers dropped onto the floor and she paced round him as if on inspection. To Natsu it felt mildly arousing to stand there naked while she was fully clothed. She was sending him a message, she had all the power. And he was fine with it.  
‘Yes Erza’ he thought to himself, ‘I submit myself to a powerful woman of your status. In your presence I am a humble slave only hear to please. Please give me the permission to please you once more’  
“Sit” she ordered pointing to the bed. He went and sat. Erza came and sat on him. He felt his dick slide into her as she slowly sat on him. She pulled her head back with her left hand and held his chest with her right. He gasped in surprise as her vagina tightened feeling as if a hand was grabbing his dick. She started pumping up and down and Natsu felt as if he would cum immediately.  
‘I’m I going to last 20 seconds in front of...’ The trail of thought was interrupted by his own spasms of climaxing. He went limp as he felt the white liquid shoot out of his cock. He’d heard stories of women who could control their vagina muscles from Leo; Who would have thought that Erza was one of them?  
“Are you satisfied?” She asked as she stood up.  
“Yes” he replied are he nearly dozed off, she had nearly drained him. He was still disappointed that even in the bed Erza would still dominate above him but the woman was a god incarnate all you could do is serve and hope to be chosen as worthy.  
“Good, now get your things and leave”  
“What? Natsu said in shock”  
“You heard me,” she said lifting him by the back of his neck. “Out now”  
“But Erza-Sama!”  
There was no time to negotiate Natsu felt her steel like grip grab him and pull him out. He quickly grabbed his things and had his vest on by the time they were at the door. Out he went  
“Hey, where’s my scarf?” he asked as he put on his pants. There was silence as he had her walking through the room. The door opened a crack and his scarf was tossed out. He was just done adjusting his collar when the opposite door opened and out popped grey. He had a flustered look on his face and Grey was equally surprised to see him.  
“Hey Grey,”  
“Oh Natsu! Didn’t see you there, how’re you doing?”  
“I’m fine. What brings you here?”  
“Oh nothing, nothing, just seeing Juvia about something small. You?”  
“Same case here got my scarf from Erza. Wanna go hang out”  
“Yes sure let’s go” Grey said as he headed down the stairs, “but I’m tired need a nap so we’re chilling at my place.”


End file.
